


I Don't Need to Be Forgiven

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M, Prostitution (mentioned), Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. He was basically sober, but the anger flowing through him had him reckless and stupid. Anger usually had that effect on him.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact with Cas, Dean dropped to his knees in front of him. Cas' already blown pupils grew even bigger, almost completely enveloping the blue of his irises. He visibly swallowed and his mouth dropped open, just a tiny bit. Dean quirked a challenging eyebrow and reached for the waist on Castiel's jeans. Cas' mouth snapped shut and he narrowed his eyes at Dean, returning the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need to Be Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #25 - High School AU
> 
>  
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: both boys are kind of damaged here. Title is taken from Baba O'Riley by the Who because why the hell not.

"Don't tell me you're doing that on school grounds now."

Cas narrowed his eyes and leaned against the stone wall. The sky was clear and the sun was shining, but he'd still managed to find a relatively dark and cool alcove out back by the dumpsters to get lit. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "Aren't you afraid you might get caught?"

Cas laughed, low and hollow. "And what, get expelled? I'm a Milton, Dean, Miltons don't get expelled. You don't need to worry about authority when you can buy it off."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean mumbled. "Can I get a hit?" 

Cas shrugged, the movement almost an exact replica of the way Dean had shrugged before, loose and exaggerated. It never failed to freak Dean out to see his friend picking up his mannerisms. Mostly he was worried what else Cas could be picking up from him; he may be jaded and maybe he occasionally partook on school grounds, but he'd never gotten into a fight in the middle of the cafeteria or failed an entire semester's worth of classes at once, like Dean. 

"Keep it," Cas said as he handed Dean the joint. 

Dean quickly looked around before taking his first hit. There was a security camera mounted on a nearby wall but it was pointed at the dumpsters. Their secluded little alcove was left a blind-spot, probably just as Cas had intended. Then again, maybe Cas didn't really care about being seen. He was right about his name and family money being fully capable of keeping him from getting expelled, no matter the crime. "Thanks, dude." 

"No problem." Cas grinned, baring all his teeth. It was an oddly threatening expression. "You can pay me back with a blowjob." 

Dean snorted and took another long drag of the joint. It was nearly finished. "Like hell I will. I don't mix with business with pleasure." 

"Funny, here I thought you blowing weird dudes in shady alleys was your idea of business." 

The blood in Dean's veins turned to ice, freezing the comforting burn in his chest the joint had brought. It wasn't as if he'd ever blown someone for money, but he'd let a few creeps feel him up at a local bar for a quick buck during the really desperate times. He'd confessed it to Cas once, ironically enough while high off his ass. Told him how he'd felt afterwards, like the touch of those men was left clinging to him, leaving him soiled. Like everyone who saw him could tell. 

They'd never talked about it again. Dean had been half-way certain that Cas had forgotten all about it, since he hadn't brought it up. Evidently not.

Cas chuckled. "Dean, seriously, your face. Lighten up, I'm just messing with you." 

Normally the stilted way Cas pronounced common phrases would make Dean smile. Normally, even just a few drags of a joint would leave Dean loose and happy. 

Happy was the furthest thing from his mind right now. "Just messing around?" 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You really need to loosen up." 

Dean wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. He was basically sober, but the anger flowing through him had him reckless and stupid. Anger usually had that effect on him. 

Without breaking eye contact with Cas, Dean dropped to his knees in front of him. Cas' already blown pupils grew even bigger, almost completely enveloping the blue of his irises. He visibly swallowed and his mouth dropped open, just a tiny bit. Dean quirked a challenging eyebrow and reached for the waist on Castiel's jeans. Cas' mouth snapped shut and he narrowed his eyes at Dean, returning the challenge. 

Dean had expected Cas to back down right away and the fact that he hadn't threw him for a loop. But he'd be damned if he'd be the first to back down, so he swiftly undid Cas' belt and the top button on his jeans. Cas' chest was starting to heave noticeably but he didn't try to push Dean away, so Dean continued, pulling down his zipper, finally breaking eye contact as he focused on the small metal teeth sliding away, revealing Cas' white boxer briefs. His white boxer brief and the nicely proportional lump underneath, already looking half-hard. 

Dean licked his lips absentmindedly.  

"Dean." Cas' voice was ragged and breathy. Dean's head snapped up and as he took in Castiel's flushing cheeks, he could feel the blood flood to his own cheeks in an answering blush. "Don't-" 

And just like that, the blood rushed from his face again, as Dean was hit with a cold dash of reality. What the hell was he doing? 

Dean began to pull his hands - trembling, but not from anything but the chilly air - away, but Castiel's hands came down lightning fast and halted their progress. 

"Don't stop." 

Castiel's voice was still breathy but now Dean could recognize the heat in it as well. Could recognize the lust in his expression, the way his chest heaved not with anxiousness but anticipation. Dean didn't think he'd ever seen a more attractive sight than Cas flushing, lips wet with saliva and eyes dark. Glazed. Unseeing. Crap. 

Cas was stoned out of his mind. He would never ask Dean for this if he wasn't. Never would have made that stupid and hurtful joke about Dean paying his debts via blowjobs. 

His stomach was rolling with nausea. Had Dean really just been about to blow his high-as-fuck best friend? 

Dean yanked the zipper back up, quick and careless and it really was a minor miracle that Cas' dick didn't get caught in it. 

"Dean?" 

Cas' voice just sounded confused now. More than confused, lost. Like he couldn't possibly understand why Dean had stopped. 

"I can't," Dean said. He stumbled to his feet, unable to look Cas in the eye. "I have to go." 

He ran. Cas might have called his name but Dean could not hear anything but the beating of his own heart and the blood rushing behind his ears. He felt like he might actually throw up. What the hell was the matter with him? Why couldn't he react like a normal, well-adjusted person to anything? 

What he'd almost done to Cas was unforgivable. Dean would count himself lucky if he could ever look his friend in the eye again.


End file.
